Paris L'Amor
by lookin for my bong
Summary: Hermione visits Paris over the summer of her 7th year at Hogwarts and meets a familiar-looking stranger..please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Not always what they seem  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.k rowling and all of the good stuff's hers, the crap's mine.  
  
A/N: this is my first Draco/Hermione fic so please r/r! and I really have no idea where this is going so if u have any suggestions feel free to point em out.  
  
The cool wind rustled her hair as the leaves on the branches swayed heavily. Hermione sat on the terrace off of her hotel room and took in all of the sights of Paris. This must have been her umpteenth trip to Paris and her parents had finally let her go by herself, which was quite gratifying for Hermione.  
  
She lay on the veranda working on her well-perfected tan, the sun reflected off of her golden highlights and her once bushy hair was now smooth and silky and more often than not smelled of strawberries. As usual she was reading Hogwarts, A History for at least the hundredth time, when she heard voices coming from beyond the hedges.  
  
"…Yes, Mother, the plane did arrive on time…Yes, my accommodations are suitable…Yes Mother…no I haven't found jess yet…I'll be fine. …" said a voice.  
  
Hermione looked through the hedges to find a handsome boy about her age. He had that messy dirty blonde hair and deep gray eyes. Hermione caught herself, because the voice sparked a nerve in her brain. 'Nah, it cant be Malfoy. I would never ogle Malfoy. Ew, did I just use the words 'ogle' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence?' She laughed and brushed off that strange feeling and resumed reading.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped off of the plane and onto the fresh Parisian hangar. The wind tousled his messy blonde hair and the sight of him would make most girls swoon. It seems that the once scrawny, pale little boy had grown into a buff, tanned sexy 17 years old.  
  
He caught a cab and rode to the inn where he was to stay. After checking in, he went up to his room and changed clothes. A few minutes later he emerged from his room dressed in a red tee shirt and baggy jeans. He looked around the lobby for Jess, his cousin who had recently moved to Paris who was supposed to show him the sights. 'Jess, where the hell are you? I don't want to wait here all day.' Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rang and he answered.  
  
"Hello Draco, sweetie. How was your flight dear? Did it get to Paris on time?" his mother's voice swimming in anticipation.  
  
"It was fine Mom. Yes, it arrived on time." Draco said  
  
"Well, did u survive in one piece? Oh, and did you find Luke? He said he'd be right there when you reached the hotel, speaking of how is your room?"  
  
'Yes, Mother I survived and my room accommodations are quite suitable. And No I haven't found Luke yet…"  
  
"The nerve of him, promising me he'll be there and he leaves my precious baby to fend for himself…"  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Well if you're sure. I hate to let you go so early, but Vickie Deliliquoy is coming over for tea. You know how it is. Well, Chau Darling."  
  
"Bye Mom"  
  
Draco pressed the 'End' button on his phone to end the call from his mom, who was still prattling on about something. He looked around for Luke once more and then decided to make something of the day, so he headed for Pont de Luc Avenue. 


	2. A/N

Just to Note: ok, I know I have plot holes, but I'll eventually cover it all. And their magic isn't used until chapter 3 or 4, so don't expect anything supernatural just yet. Also, The rest of the story will be posted on my other pen name: strawberrydaquiri just so you know.  
  
Jade-there will eventually be a real reason for them to be together. Right now hermione just thinks that he's hot, yet she's disgusted by her thoughts of Malfoy being hot. It wont be so cheesy in the chaps to come.  
  
Lion1990-as stated before, Draco had to take Muggle Studies as a required course for ….something I cant tell you until later, you'll have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Thanks to everybody else who reviewed! 


End file.
